


2x2n番外：不要裸睡（JP相关）

by Kornblume, RegysXIII (Lionhart113)



Series: 二乘二的N次方 - 番外系列 [12]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: 2x2n, Alternate Universe, Chinese Language, M/M, 不要轻易裸睡, 二乘二的N次方 - 番外, 从此再也不敢裸睡的条子, 半拟人, 有裸睡习惯的条子, 爵士和条子的第一次滚床单, 裸睡克星爵士, 裸睡家族达特森, 该来的总要来
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 11:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12480424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kornblume/pseuds/Kornblume, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionhart113/pseuds/RegysXIII
Summary: PJP无差（本篇为JP位置），关于条子和爵士的“第一次”。大纲文。【梗概】达特森一家都有裸睡的习惯。然鹅，某天之后，条子表示再也不敢轻易裸睡了（。Prowl slept naked. But everthing changed after he met Jazz.





	2x2n番外：不要裸睡（JP相关）

警车和爵士是同一届，并且两人早在特警学校那会儿就已谈起了恋爱。  
那段日子里，没少闪瞎周围同学的光镜。  
然而两人自读书起就确定了恋爱关系后，直到毕业加入博派特警队，都再没见有什么进一步实质性的发展。仿佛涉及到他俩关系的时间就永远定格在了“恋爱对象”这个阶段。  
周围好事者看得着急，也有流言传出说这俩情感危机，但最后都被条子不声不响地收拾干净，该干嘛干嘛。  
这俩就是这样，按照自己的步调不急不缓地前行，谁也影响不了。  
这种顺其自然的结果所造成的就是：直到两人都成了擎天柱的左右副手时，还依然是“彼此的单身狗”。

不过，既然是顺其自然，那该来的，总归要来——

****************************

警车曾有裸睡的习惯。  
这个习惯源于达特森家族的传统。  
然而，起初爵士并不知道。

度假山庄的清晨，来度假的大部分特警队成员还在睡梦中，爵士却早早起了床，拿着电子门卡朝警车住的房间走去。  
昨晚刚抵达旅店，以双子为首的小年轻就忍不住搞了场聚会，地点选在爵士的房里，然后一闹就是大半夜。  
直到老救忍无可忍拿着扳手出现在房门口，这群几乎要掀翻旅店屋顶的年轻人才仓皇散伙，夺门而逃各回各房。  
然后，爵士在一片狼藉的会后现场发现了各种其他人来不及带走的东西。  
从零食、棋牌，到睡衣、手机……还有一堆备用门卡。  
爵士从那堆卡里挑出一张，挑挑眉，那门卡上面的号码恰巧就是自己的隔壁：那是警车住的房间。  
显然昨晚现场过于混乱，连警车走时也忘了拿自己的卡。  
于是保时捷很自然地就跑去隔壁还卡，顺便看看对方起床了没。  
电子门卡刷过感应锁，在清脆的“滴”声里，爵士一手开门一手招呼，开口就朝里面喊了句：“唷，Prowl早上好。”  
不过“好”字还没说完，爵士的声音就卡死在了发声器里。  
房里很安静，警车还在睡。  
那个有着“人型自走数据板”之称的博派军事战略分析官，此刻正趴在床上，双臂抱着自己脑袋下的枕头。  
全身上下，一丝不挂。  
——雾草？！  
条子居然裸睡？？！！  
爵士觉得自己看到了新世界。床上那副线条优美的腰背，惊艳得他内芯瞬间被无数个“卧槽”弹幕刷了屏。  
听见进门动静的警车这时睁开一只眼，看到跟前站着的爵士后缓缓起身，坐在床上揉了揉有些睡乱的头发，回了句：“早。”  
晨光下，那具躯体毫无遮掩地赤裸在爵士眼前，一身紧实匀称的肌肉随着动作微微起伏，透出健康与力量的气息，看得爵士气血瞬间翻滚上涌。  
“……？”警车不见爵士有回音，又带着一脸睡意要问爵士。然而眼前一个黑影猛地袭来，接着整个人就莫名其妙被爵士扑倒在了床上。  
爵士不等警车开口问他要做什么，就率先吻住了对方。  
刚起床的警车居然如此性感。  
性感得让爵士把持不住，觉得两人的第一次现在就要交代。  
不过正当爵士准备开工时，房门在外面被人狠狠踹了一脚。  
床上的两个人一惊。  
“哎起床了起床了！赶紧收拾吃早饭一会儿集体去爬山！”  
跟着，走廊里开始响起此起彼伏的踹门声。  
——起你麻痹我正要high啊！！！！  
无数吐槽弹幕再度飞过爵士内芯。  
挣扎间，身下的警车推开了爵士：“让让，我起床了。”

爵士的内芯几乎是崩溃的。

然而，真的猛士并不会就此屈服。  
当天晚上，爵士就拖着自己所有行李，搬进了警车的房间。  
“你的房在隔壁。”警车看了眼爵士的大包小包，友情提醒道。  
“隔壁房间的设备在昨晚聚会时被搞坏了，没法再住，我就搬过来和你挤挤了呗。”爵士表情格外无辜。  
“你可以让服务生给你开个新房。”  
“木有新房。”爵士一边说着，一边把自己物品从行李箱里掏出来，分门别类摆到房间各个角落，俨然把警车的房间当成了自己的住房。“这家旅店楼上楼下被特警队全包了，每个房间都住满了人，我上哪去找空的新房？”  
“……”  
于是，也不管警车是否抗议，又或者是如何抗议，爵士就决定赖在警车房里住下了。  
反正最后警车还是妥协了。  
尽管警车怎么都觉得好像哪里不太对。  
到底哪里不太对？  
临睡的时候，洗漱完毕的爵士就开始直勾勾地盯着警车笑。  
那眼神，那笑容，好似一只看到鱼的猫。  
盯得警车浑身不自在。  
出于某种警觉，本来要裸睡的警车愣是连睡衣都没敢脱。  
但是爵士看着警车这一举动，却只露出了更加意味深长的表情。  
然后——

【一晚过去了。】[1]

第二天又在二货们的踹门声中到来。  
白天的景区旅游还在继续着。然而这一天所有人发现，警车明显心不在焉，动不动就走神。  
反倒是一旁的爵士兴致昂扬，全程都跟偷到腥的猫一样笑得一本满足。  
“警车，昨晚休息得还好吗？”两人明显的反差，尤其是警车一反常态老走神的样子，让擎天柱有点担忧。  
警车听到擎天柱的询问，手一滑，吓得差点摔了数据板。  
“怎么了？”  
警车意味深长地看了眼擎天柱，稳了稳手里的数据板，然后说：“大哥，以后不要裸睡。”  
“……我没啊？”

此刻仍是单身的擎天柱，并没完全理解警车这句富含深意的告诫。

那次旅游后，爵士知道了警车有裸睡的习惯。  
然而这并没什么doge用。因为警车很快就改掉了这个习惯。  
为什么？  
后来不敢再裸睡的达特森是这样解释的——  
“谁特么知道裸睡会不会又出大事！！”  
远处的爵士冷不防打了个喷嚏。

当暧昧变成了忐忑，警车的机生，在那一夜过后翻开了新的篇章。

  
—END—

[1]：出自AM原话，拉灯大法好【。


End file.
